Witoru (うぃとる) Neta Dream
Overview Witoru/Neta Dream (うぃとる) is a Yume Nikki fangame made by Ghost Mage / D.S.Sorcerer (亡霊魔導師) aka Atteiu (あっていう) in 2009~2010. It stars Yon Goh/No. 4 (４号) and seems to be a parody of other Yume Nikki Fangames. It is the first fangame to have a male protagonist and the first to feature dialogue. Gameplay Witoru/Neta Dream is slightly different than most fangames but it still heavily focuses on exploration and collecting effects, only it contains puzzles. In addition, there is an option to buy many items. Most of them are consumables that increase stats, though there are also items which are essencial for progressing. In 0.4D(++) version, pressing the SHIFT key brings up a menu where you can save where you are in the dream, go to the debug room, or view some more text. However, as of R.4F version, you have to fullfill a condition to access the debug room. There are some areas which cannot be reached due to them being marked as "Under Construction". There are multiple endings, and some areas get accessible after watching some of the endings. There are many unfinished/inaccessible areas, although BGMs and chipsets are exist. Creator set a specific switch which cannot control in-game so player can't go these areas. Effects Unused Effects Note that all of unused effect don't have own script. Old Effects Buyable Items *'Fire Juice (Consume)' - Increase 1 max 'Sun point' (Health point). *'Sun Milk (Consume)' - Increase 5 max 'Sun points' and 1 'Moon point'(Mana Point). It increases 1 Attack and 1 Intelligence as well. *'Source of Sun (Consume) '- Increase 10 max 'Sun points' and 5 'Moon points'. It also increases 3 Attack, 2 Intelligence, and 1 Defence. It's a little expensive, but you really have to buy and drink(?) it because of battles. *'Map of Fire village (Item)'- This map shows approximate area. It doesn't show current place of Yon Goh. There are some events which require this item. *'Natural water (Consume)' - Heal a little 'Sun points'. *'Water of Sun (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Sun points' and 'Moon points'. *'Water of Moonlight (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Moon points'. But this item is pointless since there is Nameless herb. *'Nameless Herb(Grass) (Consume) '- Heal 80(!) 'Moon points'. (Version R.4F only.) *'Mineral Water (Effect) '- You don't have to buy it if you already earn it. *'Elixir of Revival (Consume) '- Revives one person. Use it wisely since this item is too expensive. (Version R.4F only.) Vending Machine Items *'Natural Water (Consume)' - Heal a little 'Sun points'. *'Water of Sun (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Sun points' and 'Moon points'. *'Water of Moonlight (Consume)' - Heal a moderate amount of 'Moon points'. *'Fire Juice (Consume)' - Increase 1 max 'Sun Point'. *'Sun Milk (Consume)' - Increase 5 max 'Sun points',1 'Moon point', 1 Attack, and 1 Intelligence. (Note: Fire Juice and Sun Milk are not sold in certain vending machines.) Misc. Items *'Instruction Manual' - This is instructions about how to play the game. *'Drum Instructions' - This is instructions about how to use drum effect, and apply drum sounds items. *'Fragments of F' - When Yon Goh collects four of them, and collects all effects, except Japanese mask effect, He can use 'F4 (Factory Final Fire Flash)' skill. This item is essential when you see endings, and fight some enemies. *'Battery-J' - If you have Jet-N, it upgrades to Jet. Now you can equip Jet effect. (Note: Jet-N doesn't count as effect.) *'Battery-D' - You can turn on 'Digital mode'. Recommended to buy more than 5~6. *'Fragments of block'- Sell only. You can earn 50 Flames. *'Natural rubber'- Sell only. You can earn 50 Flames. *'Paper with coins and letters'- a.k.a: Paper which is written letters and coins. Sell only. You can earn 200 Flames. The best item to get some moneys. *'Ticket '- You can enter to train station. Essential item for getting Digital effect. *'Grace of Flame' (Equipment) : Equipment for Yon Goh. Increases all stats +200, and decreases 50% MP consumption. *'Grace of Shadow Mountain (Equipment)' : Equipment for Kagerou. Increases 150 Attack, 100 Intelligence, 150 Defence, and 100 Agility. It decreases 50% MP consumption as well. It also increases evasion chance if adversary do melee attack. '-After viewing 'Nomal Ending'' *'Flame Sword (Equipment)' - Increases 50 Attack, 50 Intelligence, 30 Agility. It also have better chance(20%) of 'Critical damage'. But it decreases accuracy (-10%). *'D4's message' - D4/Dark Yon Goh's message. A required item to view True End. *'Driver' - This item can unlock safe. You have to earn this item to get D4's message. Second Floor Key are needed to get this Item. *'Second Floor Key' - In order to go to the safe, this item will be needed. *'Hidden Switch (etc.)' - There are five in total. These switches must be activated to get hidden effect. Some of the switches are visible(and accessible) when you watch Nomal Ending. '-After viewing 'OMEN END'' *'Rare Mark' - This item is necessary to meet the dark secret of Rare Dream. (Final boss) *'Metal Plate' Misc. Items (Unused) Usage of some items is unknown. There are some presumption in this content. *Old sword: Disabled item for Flame sword. *Music Player-N: Disabled item for Music Player. *Memory Card: It makes Music Player-N to Music Player. *Gameboy-N: Disabled item for Gameboy. *Battery-G: It makes Gameboy-N to Gameboy. *Digital Mode: Instructions for Digital effect. *Jet(Level-2) *Jet(Level-3) *Jet(Level-4) : Almost same as Jet effect in R.4F Version. *Jet(Level-Z) : Hold Shift key to boost for few seconds. (x3 than usual) Severe lag may occur. *Dragon Whip (Equipment) : Default item *Dragon Spear (Equipment) : Default item *Black Box *Black Fragments *Kagerou Chain (Equipment) *Quit the game : For quitting mini-game purpose. (Old version) *Escape *Switch-Black : It makes screen darker. *Switch-White: It makes screen brighter. *Usual clothes (Equipment) : It increases 5 Defence. *Usual hat (Eqiupment) : It increases 5 Attack. *Mind Up (Consume): It increases 3 Intelligence points. *Speed Up (Consume): It increases 3 Agility points. *Book of Witoru *Digital instructions: Another instruction manual for Digital effect. Basic stats (Protagonist and his companions) Basic stats (Adversaries) 'Nomal Ending' , 'OMEN END' True ending (Fake Route), True ending 'Ores An Ore (鉱石) is a rock that contains minerals. Not to be confused with the Ore (俺) Japanese pronoun for I. ''You must obtain these items to view the True Ending, and turn on 'Digital mode' to access ore-exist areas. '' *'Icerge Ore (アイサージュ鉱石) - It bears Ice power. *'Inofers Ore (イノフェルス鉱石)' - It bears Flame power. *'Nuclear Ore (ニュークリア鉱石)' - It bears Nuclear power. *'Squieno Ore (スクウィーノ鉱石)' - It bears Water power. *'Monocrite Ore (モノクライト鉱石)' - It bears Normal power. *'Gravidirt Ore (グラビダート鉱石)' - It bears Land (Ground) power. *'Digitalian Ore (デジタリアン鉱石)' - It bears Lightning (Electricity) power. *'Ocululapis Ore (オクルラピス鉱石)' - It bears Curse power. Computer Files (version 0.4D) (* means that it's hard to translate because text might be corrupted. Anyone who can translate sentences which include * will be appreciated.) Main window / Desktop ' ' *(1) Trash Can: It's empty. *(2) Window Mode: You can select windows that change UI. There are three types of windows. **Normal window **Sound effect window (Under construction) **BGM window *(3) PC shop (Internet Explorer icon): You can buy some items. Item lists are same as listed under "Buyable Items" section. *(4,5) Two yellow folders. *(6) Save file: You can save your game here. *(7) 2010.11.16.txt - Developer's message. *(8) Data.dat - This file cannot be opened. *(9) Crosswalk.FTVideo - This video file cannot be played. *(10) Construction zone is.aru(exist) - This file cannot be opened. *(11) Unknown file - Under maintenance. *(12) One silver folder *(13) Read.txt - You don't have to read it. *(14) Shut off button - Shut down PC. *(15) Electronic calculator(addition).exe - Input two numbers and output result. *(16) Electronic calculator(subtraction).exe - Input two numbers and output result. *(17) Hyperspace of north.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Hyperspace of north of Fire Village Area. **Don't listen *(18) Bottom River of west.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Bottom River of west of Thousand River Area. How to read Bottom River is * or Bottomless River. **Don't listen *(19)Ending.FTVideo: You want to play it? **Play **Play only BGM **Don't play *(20)BGM of squid-octopus sea.wav **Listen **Don't listen '-BGM Window' ' ' *(1)Trash can: Just empty. *(2)Window mode: You can select 'window's that change UI. there are three 'window's. **Normal window **Sound effect window(Under construction) **BGM window *(3)Title screen *(4)Construction area *(5)Octopus yari **1 **2 **3 *(6)Octopus yari (Morse style) **1 **2 *(7)Scarlet, red, red world **1 **2 **3 **4 *(8)Block meteoric storm **1 **2 **3 **4 *(9)One sound loop **1 **2 **3 **4 *(10)Japanese style series? BGM **1 **2 ('There aren't Japanese style') **3 **4 *(11)Ruins series! **1 **2 **3 **4 *(12)Stop: All bgm will stop. *(13)Fire village *(14)Shut off button: Shut down PC. Computer files (Version R.4F) Note that''' 'Window mode' is inaccessible'. *1: Trash can: 'It's empty!' *2: Construction zone is.aru(exist) - This file cannot be opened. *3: PC shop: You can buy some items. Item lists are same as listed under "Buyable Items" section. *4: 'Setting up option' tool (Version 0.07) **Walking sound of Flying-type effect: It enables walking sound while you use flying-type effects (e.g. Octopus, Jet, Squid) ***True ***False *5: Save: You can save here. *6: 2010.11.16.txt - Developer's message. *7: Readme.txt - Developer's another message. *8: Shut off button - Shut down PC. *9: Counter stop electronic calculator 'FACE' (Version 1.0.2) **Use it ***Addition: A+B = answer ***Subtraction A-B = answer ***Multiplication AｘB = answer ***Face A ^0^ B = answer - It always outputs '999999', no matter what. **Don't use it *10: Hyperspace of north.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Hyperspace of north of Fire Village Area. **Don't listen *11: Bottom River of west.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Bottom River of west of Thousand River Area. How to read Bottom River is * or Bottomless River. **Don't listen *12: BGM of squid-octopus sea.wav **Listen **Don't listen *13: Ending.FTVideo: 'You want to play it?' **Play **Play only BGM **Don't play *Hidden: Inaccessible. Download/External Links 'Version R.4F (Japanese) Patch '''Important: If you don't patch the game with this file, you won't be able to progress further in a specific area. Official Website Another Official Website 'Version R.4F (Korean) (1.01)' RPG Maker 2003 version. Some areas are different, and new features have implemented. *note : Save file doesn't compatible between 1.0 (or 1.0+) and 1.01, if you watch at least one ending. Moving save file to new version will make 'Cheat Protector' script enable and you have to choose 'Mode' by force(Easy mode cannot be selected at this time), or you can't be progressed further by the script. 'Patch (1.01 -> 1.01++) ' Some features are removed(also implemented) and some bugs and typo are fixed. *note: Save file may not compatible between 1.01+ and 1.01++. Gameplay Video (Version 0.77) Trivia Category:Fangames Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Non-traditional Fangames Category:Korean